System Defender
System Defender is a Club Penguin game that was launched January 13, 2011. System Defender is a Tower Defense type game. There are also twelve stamps for this game but at least four more will be added sooner or later. Enemies Red Bots *Red bots attack in large groups. *Best suited cannon: Red Yellow Bots *Yellow bots are fast.. *Best suited cannon: Yellow Purple Bots *Purple bots can take lots of damage. *Best suited cannon: Purple Boss Bots Boss bots are larger and stronger than regular bots. When some are destroyed, they drop a gear which can be used to upgrade cannons. Ultimate Protobot The leader of all bots. It was also in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force ds game and was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear. The Ultimate Protobot is also capable of scanning the layout that you have placed, creating attack patterns that will be harder for you. Herbert P. Bear Herbert P. Bear is is the source and rebuilder of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and also controls all the small bots. Test Bots The Test Bots were supposedly rebuilt by Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Penguins *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dot the Disguise Gal *The Director *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie Challenges Challenge 38/100 Enemy bots are attacking the EPF mainframe computer. But who is responsible? Challenge 47/100 Herbert P. Bear is back to destroy the EPF. Can you stop him in time? Challenge 73/100 The Test Robots are attacking all at once.Can you outsmart all three? (MEMBER ONLY) Challenge 96/100 RED ALERT! The Ultimate Protobot is attacking the EPF mainframe. Battle Stations! (MEMBER ONLY) 54/100 The EPF faces one of it's biggest challenges yet when it is attacked by Klutzy? Insert Text Here 99/100 SURVIVAL MODE: How long can you last against the Director? Stamps These are the stamps for System Defender: Report for Duty - Finish G's tutorial (easy) Garbage Disposal - Destroy 100 enemies in 1 level (easy) Bug Overload - Protect the EPF mainframe from rogue bots (easy) Strategic Success - Destroy 100 enemies without upgrading cannons (medium) Unigunner - Complete a game with only one type of cannon (medium) Tactical Pro - Destroy 100 enemies without taking damage (medium) Master Mechanic - Fill every open socket with a cannon (medium) Herbert Attack - Protect the EPF mainframe from Herbert P. Bear (medium) Klutzy Attacks - Protect the EPF mainframe from Klutzy the crab (medium) Strategic Master - Destroy 250 enemies without upgrading (hard) Tactical Ace - Destroy 250 enemies without taking damage (hard) Test Bot Trio - Protect the EPF mainframe from the Test Bots (hard) Protobot Attack - Protect the EPF mainframe from Ultimate Protobot (hard) Trivia *This game is like Plants vs. Zombies. but instead of straight. it has different directions. *Rookie is the cause of some robots, due to him accidentally opening can that labeled: "COMPUTER BUGS", when he mistook it for, "COMPUTER HUGS". *You can earn 1 Medal (Field-Ops) when you stop a threat for the first time, you can't receive one after beating a previously beaten level. *This is the first online sighting of Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. *It is also the first onling sighting of the test bots. Category:Club Penguin